Monochromatic Christmas
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: A Christmas in the worlds of Light and Shadow has always been an interesting time, and Ryuuko's outdone himself with decorating again, let's find out who gets pulled under the mistletoe shall we? ShiroRyuu


**Monochromatic Christmas**

**A/N - **I was wondering how the light and shadow worlds would have celebrated xmas before Akira and the others came into the picture~ ^w^ This is just a little drabble thing I wanted to write to say Merry Christmas. It's not my best work, but Shirogane and Ryuuko need more love! PUT RYUUKO'S NAME ON THE CHARACTER LIST DAMN IT!

**Summary - **A Christmas in the worlds of Light and Shadow has always been an interesting time, and Ryuuko's outdone himself with decorating again, let's find out who gets pulled under the mistletoe shall we? ^w^

**Warnings: **Shounen Ai, and violence against Kou.

…

"I'm glad you finally decided to decorate for Christmas Shirogane." said Ryuuko with a bright smile as both he and Shirogane walked down the halls of the shadow worlds castle.

Shirogane sighed, "Well it seemed to entertain almost everyone, even me to a certain to degree."

"I knew you weren't a Christmas scrooge, you just needed a little push is all." said Ryuuko laughing a little when he saw Lulu run past them wearing a Christmas dress shouting a quick "Hi Shirogane-sama and Ryuuko-sama!"

"I don't want to know where she's going." groaned Shirogane, he couldn't handle that girl at all.

"I'm sure she won't cause any trouble, in any case I want you to come to the castle in the light world," said Ryuuko tugging Shirogane's sleeve excitedly, "we've decorated every inch of the castle you must come and see."

"I have nothing else to do so okay." he said shaking his head when Ryuuko emitted a soft 'yay' before creating a tear in the boundary and stepping through Ryuuko following close behind.

When Shirogane was in the light world the first thing he saw was a statue of a reindeer and a sleigh.

"Come along then." said Ryuuko walking past it and heading up to his castle.

As Shirogane followed he noticed hundreds of tiny lights which were not yet turned on.

"When you said you decorated every inch you meant that literally didn't you Ryuuko?" said Shirogane looking down at his counterpart.

"Of course!" he said smiling as they entered the castle, "I love to decorate the castle, I guess I went overboard this year."

"Just a little bit." the comment was thick with sarcasm and Ryuuko pouted.

"Well do you like it, we decided to put real holly up this year, but I wanted tinsel as well so we added that as well." said Ryuuko, he was clearly very excited about the event.

"You've out done yourself again," he said but he smiled every slightly, "you've done a good job."

Ryuuko's face lit up, "I'm glad you like it! I really am, we all went to a lot of trouble."

Shirogane blushed ever so slightly, Ryuuko always got so happy over the simplest of things, Shirogane couldn't understand it. It showed how truly naïve Ryuuko could be at times, and how gentle hearted he really was. Not many people saw it, he was always very calm and obviously, like Shirogane himself, was very powerful, the only thing that let Ryuuko down was he was too trusting. That was something Shirogane truly wanted to fix before his trust got the better of him.

"RYUUKO-SAMA SAVE MEEE~~!" screamed Kou as he came running down the hall in his puppy form, as soon as he got to Ryuuko his form changed into his newly acquired human form and he hid behind Ryuuko.

"Kou what's wrong?" asked Ryuuko looking over his shoulder.  
"Lulu's after me! She's trying to put me in some creepy Christmas outfit!" he cried.

"So much for not going to cause trouble." grumbled Shirogane, she was too much, where was Homurabi when you needed him? She was his child, he should have to control her.

"Poochie! GET BACK HERE!" Lulu cried as she ran down the hall holding something red, white and fluffy.

He face dropped and she skidded to a halt upon seeing the two kings, "U-um, hiya Shirogane-sama, Ryuuko-sama."

"Lulu," Ryuuko spoke, his voice pleasant but there was a scolding tone to it, "please refrain from chasing Kou around inside my castle okay?"

"I'm sorry." she mumbled looking down to the ground.

"It's alright, just next time take it outside okay." he smiled.

"Ryuuko-sama, you're so mean~" whined Kou from where he stood behind Ryuuko.

"Come on Kou, put on the outfit, get into the Christmas spirit." smiled Ryuuko.

"Fine." Kou pouted grabbing the costume from Lulu and storming off into a vacant room.

"He's going to hate you for a while now." said Shirogane as he and Ryuuko walked off to the balcony connected to the living room.

"He'll be fine, he just likes to be difficult sometimes." said Ryuuko looking out over his garden which was covered in lights.

The sun was going to down now and it would soon be time to turn them on, he couldn't wait to show Shirogane how beautiful it looked.

The was a loud gasp from behind the two kings and they turned around.  
"What are you going on about now Lulu?" questioned Shirogane none to amused.

She giggled, "Look up."

The two looked up and Ryuuko's face turned bright red, "Ryuuko." said Shirogane eye twitching every so slightly.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered nervously.

"Why would you put up mistletoe?" he questioned.

"I thought it looked festive?" he said laughing nervously and looking off to the side.

"Kiss him Shirogane-sama!" called Lulu with a grin on her face.

"No~" muttered Kou who stood beside her with a very sad look on his face.

"Be quiet Poochie!" she shushed elbowing him in the stomach.

Ryuuko's eyes flitted down and he said very softly, "y-you don't have to you know, it's just a silly little thing."

Ryuuko made a surprised noise when he felt Shirogane's hand brushing through his hair to hold the back of his head.

"Sh-Shirogane?" he whispered.

"Just be quiet for a moment would you Ryuuko." be said before kissing Ryuuko square on the lips making the Rei kings eyes widen.

Lulu squealed, Kou passed out and when Homurabi and Shisui entered they were more than a little shocked.

"What is going on?" demanded Homurabi.

Lulu giggled, "Shirogane-sama and Ryuuko-sama were standing under mistletoe."

Shisui chuckled and Homurabi was still slightly horrified by the scene, so he looked away slowly. Very, _very_ slowly.

When Shirogane drew back Ryuuko's face was flushed and he looked up at Shirogane was hazy, but questioning eyes.

"Your lights look wonderful Ryuuko," he said indicating the lights on outside, seeing as the sun had since gone down.

"Th-thankyou." he smiled cheeks still a very dark shade of pink.

Shirogane stole another kiss from Ryuuko, and he smiled a rare true smile at his counterpart, "Merry Christmas, Ryuuko."

Ryuuko smiled brightly and he wrapped his arms around Shirogane's neck and held him tightly, "Merry Christmas to too, my dearest counterpart."

…

THE END

…

A/N - That turned a lot more fluffier than it was supposed to 3 But whatever! Hope you enjoyed this short little drabble thing Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year to you all!

…


End file.
